Etapas
by Russian Trollface
Summary: Russia centric. Un poco de las etapas de la historia de Ivan, vistas por él y por el Invierno. Summary fail xD


Bueno, esto es una fumada que hice mientras me aburría. Paranoias mentales extrañas.

Disc: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni Rusia tampoco, blablá. xD

* * *

**Hermosa nube de pétalos blancos, cubierta de las finas briznas que forman el pañuelo de la Tierra, de la hierba, como una alfombra recién puesta. Nieve sobre la hierba mientras dure el invierno, ¿no es así? Manto que tapa esa luz, ese calor que me recuerda lo que soy en esencia y que aún sigo vivo. Corazón, lates al compás de la superficie que pisas, lates al compás de la nieve, del frío, de lo áspero y a veces que acaba convertido en líquido.**

**Hace frío. Soy demasiado débil.**

_Déjame visitarte, salvarte de todo lo malo. Quiero ser el primero que te proporcione la alegría de sentir el dolor, la crueldad de mi protección. Porque el blanco te sienta bien..._

...

_Dime,_

_¿Te gusta el Invierno?_

**A través de la nieve sólo puedo ver mis fríos y pequeños pies congelarse. Correr sobre ella se me da muy bien, pero aún no he aprendido a esconderme. Ellos son mucho mejores cuando jugamos al escondite... siempre me encuentran. Si alguna vez les pudiera ganar, tengo prometida una recompensa, quiero ganar una invitación a esto que ganan ellos cuando me encuentran. Yo también quiero divertirme, reír con euforia y manipularles hasta ver esa extraña mancha sobre mis manos... sobre sus cuerpos. Sobre mi limpia alfombra mancillada.**

**Quiero ser grande.**

...

_Estás siendo sometido, pero lo aguantas. Porque eres fuerte, porque el frío, el hambre y el dolor de las torturas son para ti como el violento correr del Volga y como una brisa gélida en Siberia. Duele, pero es tuyo, es parte de ti._

**La sangre de mis invasores tiñe la pureza de mi casa. Me gusta, me gusta... Me gusta el rojo. Le sienta bien a mi suelo... a mi gente, a mis pies, a mi cara. Es cálida, muy cálida... Ahora cubre aquella frialdad, que a su vez también oculta la verdadera calidez. Pero no importa, me gusta... este calor me recuerda a ella. Calor rojo, calor de sangre. La sangre también me recuerda que sigo aquí, que estoy vivo. Que mi corazón late gracias a ella. La sangre también puede ser muy acogedora... ya no necesito la Tierra, la que me dio la vida.**

**Mi instinto despierta, al fin soy grande.**

...

_Has crecido. Ahora puedes hacer que el mundo te vea. Ya no eres pequeño, ya ni siquiera el Invierno puede pararte. Pero nunca te abandonará._

**Ahora la única que me da vida es la carmesí. ¡Hah! Siento el corazón latir con más fuerza, mis nudillos se tensan de forma automática y siento temblar mis ojos. Abiertos de par en par, examinan cuidadosamente mi nuevo hogar. Mi imperio... donde mi figura, altanera, firme y poderosa se alza con la gracia de un buen Zar. Y como tal, me rodeo de las maravillas más mágicas, de ricos tesoros y nobles personas que se apuñalan por traicionar a mi patria. **

**Siento que me quieren destrozar, pedacito a pedacito.**

...

_Bienvenido a tu casa... ahora eres parte de ella, y no podrás escapar. ¿Quieres divertirte conmigo, o prefieres regalar diversión a otros? El Invierno esperará la respuesta mientras le sustituye la primavera._

**Yo... ya no soy igual que un Zar, pero sigo siendo tan grande como uno de ellos. Me es fácil sentirme intimidante, poderoso y caprichoso. Vamos, regálame una hermosa vista, dame tu pueblo, quiero a tu pueblo temblando tras mis talones, siguiendo mi temible estela. Que me sigan, que sean mis perros y hagan a mi viejo imperio lo más grande que este universo jamás va a conocer. Formaremos un mundo sólo para mí. Cuando mire hacia mi mundo, recordaré que yo soy el Dios.**

**Un Dios que pierde batallas, y gana muchas más.**

...

_Ahora lo tienes todo, ya no necesitas nada más. ¿Qué? Eres grande, tienes el mundo a tus pies. ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de sentirte solo?_

**Recuerdo el color, nunca ha desaparecido de mi hogar. Rojo. Para que el mundo pueda contemplar de qué está hecho todo lo que poseo, de dónde ha venido. Es necesario arrancarme la piel para seguir, porque ya me molesta y necesito una nueva. Deshacerme de los tesoros, la magia... Esas nobles personas que ahora las siento en la piel como pequeñas pulgas. Enseñarles al resto cuan diferente es nuestra historia. De mostrarles, una vez arrodillados ante mis botas y mi fusil, que el dolor, la muerte y la lucha han teñido mi bandera de rojo. Y ahora les pertenecerá, para compartirlo conmigo. **

**Y sin embargo, será sólo de mi propiedad.**

...

_Todo el mundo querrá ser tu amigo. Escucha... Oye las voces de tus camaradas, allí, al sur... las oyes, ¿verdad? Te llaman. Porque eres grande y poderoso, te sientes un gran Zar. ¿Cómo? Tú no eres un Zar... Eres la tierra que acoge el recuerdo de aquella realeza que segaste una noche de verano._

**El Dios gana batallas, pero ahora pierde muchas más. Ya no me siento tan grande, ya no me siento dueño y señor. Cada día me siento más pequeño, pero mi cuerpo sigue intacto. No logro comprenderlo. Quieren robarme mi casa, los pueblos ya no quieren arrodillarse y me responden con sus propios fusiles, sin dispararlos. Se unen entre sí y ya no me miran. Yo tan sólo veo sus espaldas. Ahora todo es nítido, nada parece tan misterioso como la vez que la Tierra me dejó sobre ella y su fría capa de inmaculado blanco. Ya ni siquiera puedo mostrarme orgulloso del color rojo.**

**Desaparece mi grandeza. Ya no me alzo sobre los demás.**

**...**

_Pero seguirás sintiéndote feliz de tenerle en tu piel. Lo llevarás sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Convertido en un pequeño sello de toda tu vida, en la parte final de tu memoria. Ahora es el blanco nieve el que cubre el azul del cielo y ese otro... Cubre el rojo que presumiste amar. Tu sangre, la sangre que derramé para ti. La sangre que hice derramar en ti. Quieres más, pero la odias. Dependías de ella, pues fue tu conexión, tu guía del cómo disfrutar y divertirse. Tu atajo hacia el dolor._

_El Invierno es fuerte, no quiere dejarte. Eso ya no importa, tienes suficiente calor. Puedes tenerle contigo, ahora es tu sombra y seña de identidad._

**Ya puedo sonreír, ¿no es así?**


End file.
